


sound of soulmates

by xMochiminiex



Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I wrote this at like 2am, M/M, Soulmate AU, because im trash, cliffhanger of sorts, everything you write on your arm appears on your soulmates arm, i just love these bois as much as i love the hu bois, janus and remus are soulmates, logan and patton are soulmates, logan is whipped for patton, mentions of hollywood undead, plz ignore any mistakes, roman and virgil dont interact but it is heavily implied they are soulmates, this is a oneshot, virgil and roman are soulmates, you hear the music your soulmate is listening to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: For most of the day, Roman's soulmate has been playing the same song on loop: Hollywood Undead's 'Bullet', and he just wishes they'd change the song. Patton notices a few interesting things with underclassman Virgil Avery, and his actions coincide with Roman's irritated behaviour, so Patton decides to do some investigating.A soulmate au where you can hear the music your soulmate is listening to and they can hear yours, as well as anything you write appearing on the others skin.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462846
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	sound of soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is finished to an extent. The one-shot is finished in terms of the fact it reaches a conclusion which also happens to be a cliffhanger - sorry. This work will remain this way until I have the time to add to it and finish the story completely. I am juggling a lot of multichapter fics for other fandoms as well as this one and until I finish those, I won't have the time to revisit this work. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Roman groaned loudly, dropping his head down to rest on his arms, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. Beside him, Patton's head whipped around in alarm,

"Are you okay?" He asked, leaning closer when he didn't get a reply, "Roman?"

The younger boy didn't reply, too occupied with trying to drown out the song currently echoing around his skull. Patton, still alarmed by Roman's sudden change in mood, looked at Logan, who was sat opposite him, and frowned. Logan nodded and leaned forward to tap Roman's arm. Again, no reply.

"Roman, I would highly appreciate it if you didn't ignore Patton while he is trying to speak to you" Logan stated as Janus arrived at the table, Remus on his back and grinning widely at the taller male.

Janus let Remus down and slid into the seat beside Logan, Remus following suit and dropping himself right on Janus's lap. Instinctively, Janus's arms went to loop around Remus' waist, holding him comfortably in place. Remus cackled and shoved Logan's shoulder slightly, the ravenette's glasses falling out of place as a result of the action.

"You are so whipped~" Remus sang, grinning, and Logan responded with a simple eye roll, before turning back to face Roman in front of him. He tried shoving Roman's arm one more time and when he didn't get a response he inhaled and waited for three seconds.

_1...2...3...BANG!_

He slammed his hand down on the table right by Roman's head. The room went silent and Logan froze under all the attention. Patton grinned sheepishly and glanced around the room. The only person not looking at them was a young male with dark hair. He sat in the corner of the room, earphones in, wearing a black and purple patchwork jacket. Patton believed his name was Virgil Avery and he was in the year below himself and Logan. He was probably in classes with the Cassidy's and Janus.

As if sensing Patton's eyes on him, the younger male looked up, gazing around questioningly and seemingly realising that the whole room had gone silent. He pulled out his headphones and frowned when he noticed that the room was, indeed, silent. Patton watched as he scanned the room, his eyes falling on Patton, and the brunette quickly averted his gaze. Remus, having had enough of the silence, turned around in his seat on Janus's lap and glared at everyone.

"What are you all lookin' at?!" He shouted and everyone quickly averted attention, the noise level in the room going back to normal. Patton watched as the young male in the corner of the room put his earphones in and tapped his phone, seemingly pressing play on whatever he was listening to, and Patton felt Roman tense beside him.

Returning his attention to Roman, Patton patted his shoulder again and quickly withdrew his hand when Roman's head shot up. Roman looked around confused before sighing, muttering, "Thank god they changed it..."

"...Roman?" Patton questioned and the younger brunette looked at him, irritation visible on his features, "What's wrong, kiddo?"

Roman shrugged, "My soulmate keeps playing this song on loop and its irritating me to death. It isn't my preference of music and I really don't like it..."

Patton smiled slightly, remembering when he and Logan were in a similar situation the year prior. "Yeah? Well, kiddo, you kinda just have to respect that they enjoy that kind of music, just like they'll have to respect your taste in music. After all, they are your soulmate and you guys may come to enjoy each other's taste in music." He said, sharing a smile with Logan.

Roman sighed, "I know...it’s just hard when the topics are what they are"

Janus piped up from across the table, "What's he listening to?"

"Now, now, Janus. You don't know that it is a he f-" Patton started but was promptly cut off by the blonde, "C'mon, Pat. Roman's soulmate is obviously a boy"

Patton went to object, but Janus gave him a knowing look and that, partnered with Remus' vehement nodding, persuaded him to give in, letting Roman answer the question.

"I'm not sure...but it sounds like someone from the band you and Remus listen to" The younger Cassidy sibling stated. Janus hummed, "Hollywood Undead?"

Roman nodded, "That's the one"

Remus grinned, "Cool! Maybe if when you meet him, we can all listen to HU together!"

Roman grimaced but Janus gasped and nodded, easily agreeing with his boyfriend. "So, give me some of the lyrics" He said to Roman, making the brunette pull a face.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. This is HU we're talking about" Janus replied, deadly serious. Roman huffed but tuned in to the song that was playing anyway. He listened closely and then nodded to himself.

"The song began with: My legs a-"

Remus gasped loudly, "Bullet!", he blurted out and Roman looked at him perplexed,

"What?"

Janus rolled his eyes at Roman, not really understanding why he was confused. "The song your soulmate is listening to is 'Bullet'. It’s from their album American Tragedy"

Roman walked them off and frowned, "I don't care about that stuff, I just wanna know why they're playing it. The song's topic isn't the most positive"

Janus shrugged, "Well why don't you ask them then? You have arms, so use them to talk to him. And, if you're too chicken to do that, try getting your own back by annoying him with _your_ trashy music taste"

Roman looked at the blonde, offended. He then huffed and retrieved a pen from his bag, pulling his sleeve up and beginning to write.

**_Ro: why do you keep listening to that song_ **

As if on cue, Patton looked up to see the raven-haired boy from earlier glance down at his arm and get up from his seat, rushing quickly towards the doors and slipping through them. Shortly after, Roman's reply came, and Patton filed that information away for later.

**_Soul: wot song?_ **

**_Ro: i figured out which song it was_ **

**_Soul: k what song is it then_ **

**_Ro: it's called bullet_ **

**_Soul: well done you_ **

**_Soul: i play it cause i like it_ **

**_Soul: i am gonna run out of space on my arm eventually_ **

**_Ro: i dont care. why do you play such sad songs_ **

**_Soul: its catchy_ **

**_Ro: i admit that it is catchy but whyyyy???_ **

**_Ro: the lyrics tho_ **

**_Soul: i shrug. idk i just like the song. it's better than your trashy taste in music anyway_ **

**_Ro: my music taste is not trashy!_ **

**_Soul: well my music taste isn’t sad. there. take it or leave it_ **

**_Ro: fine. but try not to play it as much. my brother listens to that band and i feel i may enjoy their music, but your constant repetition of the song is putting me off it_ **

**_Soul: sorry. i'll put on a different song. what about this one?_ **

**_Ro: ooo i like the sound of this one. what's it called?_ **

**_Soul: this love, this hate. it's pretty catchy_ **

**_Ro: agreed. i shall add this to my playlist_ **

**_Soul: good. welcome to the world of better music. gtg bye_ **

**_Ro: bye_ **

Roman smiled to himself as he pulled his sleeve down. Janus looked at him expectantly, "Sooo, what did he say?"

"They said that they just enjoy the song and that its catchy" Roman said and Janus sighed exaggeratedly, "Roman your soulmate is a boy! Stop using 'they' all the time as if there's a chance that your soulmate will be a girl. I don't know if you've noticed, Roman, but you're very gay and the universe wouldn't give you a female soulmate and have you be gay at the same time"

Roman stared at the blonde and Patton blinked foolishly from beside him. Janus rolled his eyes and buried his face in Remus' neck. Remus brought his hand up to Janus's hair and let it sit there - a comforting mechanism used by the two in times one of them got stressed or simply wanted a little comfort at a certain time.

Roman looked away from the public display of affection and fell into a comfortable conversation with Patton and Logan, all the while envying what Remus had and he didn't.

\------

Virgil stopped what he was doing when he noticed a shadow cast over his table. He glanced up at the person and saw that it was the same boy from earlier. His hair looked even curlier up close and Virgil could see the freckles painted across the bridge of his nose beneath the frame of his glasses. The brunette grinned widely and Virgil could see the slightest gap between his two front teeth, an arguably endearing feature.

"Hello!" The taller greeted, waving slightly. Virgil regarded him with a confused look before nodding in acknowledgement. The taller boy glanced at the chair opposite before looking back to Virgil and the ravenette nodded, answering the silent question.

"Hi. I, uh, I know you don't know me, but I was wondering of you'd be able to answer a question that I have for you?" Patton asked, tentatively. Virgil nodded slowly and the other male smiled softly at him.

"It’s a bit of a weird question, but...could I ask what you were listing to at lunch?"

Virgil looked at him curiously, wondering what he wanted with that information, but decided that it was a mostly harmless question and so simply answered truthfully.

"I- uh, I was listening to a song by Hollywood Undead...I don't know if you've heard of them..." he trailed off, tensing as he realised that this could be simply a ploy to find means to make fun of him.

Patton nodded, "I have," he laughed, "Two boys in my friends group listen to them so I can assure you that I won't ridicule you for it or whatever you think I'm going to do"

Virgil visibly relaxed at that and Patton's expression softener further, motioning for Virgil to continue. Virgil inhale slightly before giving his answer,

"The song was called Bullet" he said. Patton's smile morphed into a wide grin, the joy evident on his face. "May I ask why you wanted that information?"

Patton stopped grinning for a moment before chuckling to himself, "Oh, I forgot for a moment how weird this was. Haha, sorry. I, uh, can't really answer that right now but I was also wondering if you would like to join us for lunch tomorrow? Also, if I could get your number that would be great! I can introduce you to the other two in my group who like the same music as you, I'm sure you'll all get along great!"

Virgil took a moment to process the boys word vomit before something dawned on him, "I don't even know your name"

Patton gasped and his hand flew to his forehead, "That's what I was forgetting!" He cried, making Virgil laugh slightly, "My name's Patton. Patton Marley"

Recognition formed in Virgil's expression, "Oh, you're in the year above, right? You're Logan Reid's boyfriend"

Patton smiled, "Yeah, I am. How'd you know Logan?"

"I needed help with a paper and I went to my teacher about it. Logan was there and ended up helping me out"

Patton nodded, "I vaguely remember Logan telling me about that. It was a while back, yeah?"

"Yeah" Virgil said, closing his book just as a Disney song filtered through his ears and he groaned. Patton looked at him in concern for his sudden change in mood and he was reminded that Roman acted the same way earlier, only Virgil isn't dropping his head on the table like Roman did.

"What's wrong?" Patton asked, acting like he didn't know what was going on.

Virgil's shoulders slumped, "The song I told you about. Well, I played it repeatedly and eventually my soulmate got sick of me playing it and asked me to stop or at least change the song. I guess now the-"

"He." Patton said instinctively. _Damnit, Janus was rubbing off on him._

"What?"

"What?" Patton laughed nervously.

Virgil narrowed his eyes, "You said 'he'. I went to say 'they' and you interrupted me and said 'he'"

Patton laughed slightly, "Haha, no I didn't.."

Virgil crossed his arms, "Yes, you did" his eyes narrowed even further, "You know who my soulmate is, don't you?"

Patton fell silent and Virgil sighed, leaning back in his chair, "I knew there was a reason why you wanted to know what song I was listening to. Who is it? Because _he_ won't tell me his name, just like I haven't told him mine"

Patton inhaled slowly and on the exhale asked, "Do you know who Roman Cassidy is?", and Virgil's jaw dropped.


End file.
